Arti Sebuah Senyuman
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Karena bertahun-tahun kemudian pun, Roxis akan terus melayang bebas walau hanya dengan sepasang kaki dan tidak dengan sayap. Karena di hadapannya masih ada sosok Vayne yang tersenyum dengan tangan kosongnya yang menunggu untuk diraih. RoxisVayne (dengan kisah yang nanggung antara friendship dan romance), satu sumbangan lagi untuk fujoshi Independence Day #5. WARNING: SPOILERS!


**Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis © Gust**

**Arti Sebuah Senyuman**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Roxis x Vayne shonen-ai fanfiction**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, possibly OOC (apalagi omakenya), canon + semi-canon, contain spoilers for chapter 11 in the game.**

**Made specially for FID #5**

**Saa, let's enjoy~**

.

* * *

Roxis berlutut dengan nafas yang terengah. Tangannya mengepal dan meninju pelan ke permukaan tanah. Keringatnya bercucuran, sementara bibirnya masih membentuk lengkungan rapat. Suasana hening, bahkan Nikki dan Flay enggan buka suara.

Bila ia mendongakkan kepalanya—sedikit saja—, ia tahu ekspresi macam apa yang akan ditampakkan lawan duel yang masih berdiri tegak di hadapannya itu.

Ya. Roxis dapat membayangkan bagaimana raut Vayne yang memucat—bukan karena luka dan lecet yang ia terima dari cambukan kartu-kartu Roxis, melainkan karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda berkacamata yang menjadi lawan duelnya barusan. Karena Vayne takut bila seandainya Roxis akan kesal (lagi) karena kekalahannya terhadap Vayne dan akan kembali membenci dan merutuki namanya.

Tidak, tidak, Vayne membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif itu. Lagipula, tadi Roxis sudah mengakui bahwa saat-saat yang ia habiskan dalam _workshop_ ini—termasuk saat di mana ia bersama Vayne—adalah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Namun sebanyak Vayne mensyukuri pengakuan Roxis, sebanyak itu pula Vayne takut. Takut bila ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan Roxis akan berubah menjadi makian kasar dan kerutan di dahi.

Bukannya berburuk sangka, Vayne hanya terlalu terbiasa mendapatkan asam garam kehidupan dari sikap Roxis padanya.

Roxis bahkan hanya pernah tersenyum sekali pada Vayne, itu pun karena dipaksa oleh Mana of Light.

Tiga tahun di akademi dan hanya satu senyuman (yang buruknya lagi) palsu, heh.

Baru saja Vayne memanggil nama Roxis untuk—paling tidak, membantu memastikan keadaan sang pemuda ekor kuda, sang lawan duel keburu tertawa.

Tawa pelan, lebih keras, makin keras—hingga akhirnya Roxis tertawa layaknya karakter antagonis dalam _tokusatsu_.

Yang lain cengo.

"Uhh, sepertinya Roxis mulai gila."

Mau tak mau, Vayne harus setuju dengan komentar Nikki. Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Roxis terkena gangguan mental akibat kekalahannya barusan? Vayne bisa disalahkan seumur hidup bila itu benar terjadi.

Roxis sendiri tentunya akan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok karena kenyataan bahwa ia melakukan tawa gila seperti itu, memalukan. Hanya saja di dadanya sedang terasa sebuah perasaan baru yang begitu asing, aneh, tapi sangat nyaman untuk dirasa. Bagaikan menggelitik terusnya untuk terus-menerus tertawa tanpa henti seumur hidupnya.

Mungkin hari ini Roxis telah kalah lagi dari Vayne. Namuan entah mengapa, kekalahan ini justru menghilangkan rasa berat yang selama tiga tahun mengganjal dan menjadi pemberat di dadanya. Seolah ada seseorang yang melepaskan belenggu rantai yang merapat di kakinya.

Roxis, anehnya, merasa begitu bebas.

Sang pemuda dengan rambut terpanjang (dan beberapa mengakui sebagai yang terindah) di workshop mereka itu tersenyum. Senyum tulus.

Nafas Vayne tercekat untuk sesaat.

"Hahaha… ahh, sepertinya aku kalah lagi."

"…kau hampir menang." sahut Vayne sembari mencuri nafas di antara dadanya yang tiba-tiba kekurangan oksigen.

"Ya, hampir. Aku tidak bisa menang sebelum kelulusan, tapi lain kali aku akan menang."

Semua orang—terutama Vayne—menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lain kali..?" Mau berapa kali sang pemuda _honey blond_ itu mau maju dengan gagah berani (baca: bodoh) dan menantang Vayne lagi? Terlalu _OOC_ untuk seorang Roxis Rosenkrantz.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengikutimu sampai aku menang!" Dengan bangga Roxis mendengus. Vayne hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar. Persisten, begitulah adanya Roxis.

"…aku akan menerima tantanganmu kapanpun, meski berikutnya aku akan menang lagi."

Bila biasanya Roxis akan emosi ketika seseorang (terlebih lagi Vayne) mengatakan hal seperti itu, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur argumen Vayne.

"Kalau begitu sesudahnya lagi." Aku akan menang.

"Yang itu juga akan kumenangkan. Kurasa kau akan mengikutiku selamanya." Vayne tertawa geli. Ia sendiri bahkan baru tahu kalau pita suaranya bisa mengeluarkan nada bicara penuh canda seperti tadi.

Roxis ternganga lebar. Oh wow, apa barusan ia salah dengar? Vayne yang itu, Vayne yang selalu mengalah ketika Roxis memarahinya dan selalu menurut ketika Roxis memintanya untuk pergi itu—sedang berargumen dengannya?

Apakah Vayne memang sejahil ini sejak awal? Atau Roxis saja yang belum tahu?

Dalam keterkejutannya, sang pemuda bermata cokelat itu hanya tergagap.

"A—apa!?"

Tiba-tiba saja Vayne tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hahahaha."

Dan kali ini, giliran jantung Roxis yang seolah dibuat berhenti berdetak.

Ia tak pernah sadar. Suara tawa Vayne terdengar begitu lembut dan merdu. Senyumannya terlihat begitu hangat serta tulus. Sementara rona wajah di kulit pucatnya itu benar-benar tidak membantu. Tidak, oh tidak. Jantung Roxis berdetak terlalu kencang saat ini.

Vayne yang tertawa lepas seperti ini, sungguh terlihat… uh, terlihat… di mata Roxis…

…uh, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Hanya saja, ketika sepasang biru laut yang ditemani lengkungan senyum itu tertuju pada dirinya, Roxis seolah tersihir untuk mengikuti dengan membuat raut yang sama.

Karena seketika itu pula sisa-sisa beban yang ada di dadanya terangkat dan lepas, kemudian tubuhnya seolah dibawa melayang dalam satu kata yang berbunyi 'kebebasan'.

Bebaskah ia? Sesederhana sebuah senyuman saja kah kunci itu?

Roxis masih bertanya-tanya.

Namun mendengar suara tawa Vayne membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak menahan diri mengeluarkan suara tawa yang senada.

"…hahaha. Hahahahaha!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Roxis dan Vayne tertawa berdua.

Dua suara yang (biasanya) bernada kontras itu menyatu dengan begitu ajaib. Beresonansi, menggema di udara, hingga teman-teman mereka yang lain tak kuasa untuk tidak mengulum senyum.

Menurut mereka, hari itu adalah hari di mana Vayne dan Roxis berhasil mengikat tali pertemanan sejati.

Sementara di hati Roxis, terjadi beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

Mengapa senyuman di wajah Vayne terlihat begitu terang dan menyilaukan? Bagaimana jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya—karena baru bertarung, kah? Apakah perasaan yang nyaman tapi aneh ini akan terus hinggap di hatinya?

Apakah—apakah ia ingin untuk selalu melihat tawa dan senyuman Vayne?

Hari itu, Roxis membiarkan semua pertanyaan itu. Menggantungkannya dalam tirai memori imajiner yang tak akan lekang dan berjaga bila suatu hari nanti ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

Karena bertahun-tahun kemudian pun, Roxis akan terus melayang bebas walau hanya dengan sepasang kaki dan tidak dengan sayap. Karena di hadapannya masih ada sosok Vayne yang tersenyum dengan tangan kosongnya yang menunggu untuk diraih.

* * *

Bila ada satu hal yang belum disadari Roxis, mungkin itu adalah rona merah samar yang mewarnai kedua sisi pipi Vayne dan wajah Roxis sendiri yang mendadak terasa panas jauh ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka menautkan jemari satu sama lain.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake:**

(beberapa hari setelah duel Vayne dan Roxis di akademi.)

Di Workshop…

"…selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Roxis." Senyuman manis ala ibu rumah tangga menghiasi wajah Vayne.

"Kau sedang apa, Vayne?"

"Oh, ini. Hari ini aku membuat bekal untuk seluruh anggota workshop. Minggu ini kita semua akan camping di Dragon Grave, kau ingat? Di sana tidak banyak makanan yang bisa ditemui, jadi…"

"Mau kubantu?" Vayne mengerjapkan matanya.

"Serius, Roxis? Tidak apa-apa nih?" Suara decakan.

"Tsk, tentu! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memasak? Jangan samakan aku dengan Philo dan Pamela."

Semoga tidak ada yang tersinggung dengan ucapan Roxis.

"Umm kalau begitu coba cicipi ini." Vayne menyumpit satu buah permen gummy(?) dan menyuapkannya pada Roxis.

"Hei, aku bukan juru cicip—mmh!"

Secara ajaib, sang pemuda pirang memakannya dengan senang hati (walau tadi sempat protes).

Kunyah, kunyah, telan…

"…enak."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Vayne melebarkan matanya.

"Rasa manisnya pas. Uh, tapi… aneh kalau kau membuat gummy sebagai makanan bekal."

Vayne mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga membuat makanan yang lain."

"Maksudmu—cake, kue kering, biskuit, dan… dango? Vayne, itu semua kudapan, bukan makanna untuk bekal." Roxis menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap masakan (nista) Vayne yang sejujurnya kelihatan enak itu. Malah, jauh lebih baik dari hasil sintesis Pamela dan apapun yang dibuat Philo.

"…aku belum pernah membuat bekal sebelumnya, jadi kupikir ini semua makanan yang—uh, tepat."

Roxis berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ia segera berhenti setelah melihat Vayne yang memicingkan mata. "Bagaimana kalau membuat onigiri? Atau tumisan sayur? Kita punya banyak daging juga—"

Pagi-pagi sekali, keduanya sudah sibuk memasak di dalam workshop yang sepi penghuni—

—maksudnya, sepi karena para penghuni workshop yang lain tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan, tapi malah mengintip dua insane tersebut dari balik jendela.

"Wow, Roxis dan Vayne terlihat seperti suami-istri." Tak ada yang membantah komentar Nikki. Itu memang benar. Terlihat jelas, malah.

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka memang bertambah baik sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu." Philo menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi kalau benar-benar seperti suami-istri begini, apa tidak gawat?" Anna—sebagai yang paling waras, mengatakan hal yang masuk akal.

"Eeeh? Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Roxis dan vayne menikah~" Pamela—sebagai salah satu dari yang tidak waras, mengutarakan pendapat absurdnya.

"Aku setuju. Kalau benar terjadi, akan sangat menarik."

"Gunner-senpai, kau sudah gila."

Memang.

Dan bukan hanya Faly Gunner, mungkin kelima orang (dan satu alien) yang mengintip acara masak-memasak intimcoret kedua rekan mereka memanglah bukan orang waras.

Dan yang sedang main pengantin-pengantinan di dalam workshop sana jauh lebih tidak waras lagi.

**End of Omake.**

* * *

**A/N: Saya… lagi-lagi nongol secara random di suatu fandom dan nyampah orz. Ugh, Kurii-tan di sini. Salam kenal ya QwQ Maaf banget saya bikin fanfic beginian dan dengan serakahnya nyumbang 2 fic buat FID orz orz orz**

**Jadi ceritanya, saya sudah wander off di fandom ini dan baca-baca gitu (tapi belum review) #ditampol And srsly, ini fandom Indonya Mana Khemia kekurangan fic RoxisVayne X""D (Ayo pada bikin lagi dongg #plak!) Tapi ficnya pada bagus-bagus lho hohoho /**

**Dan sebenarnya saya udah ngebet pingin bikin fic di sini dari satu bulan lalu, tapi baru keturutan sekarang lol. Idenya juga masih banyak yang belum jadi tulisan, jadi mungkin saja saya akan nongol mendadak lagi di fandom ini dan publish RoxisVayne lagi AqA**

**Seperti yang saya bilang di atas, fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam event Fujoshi Independence Day #5 XDD Semoga event ini bisa berjalan terus sampai seribu tahun lagi X/33**

**Last, segala bentuk apresiasi akan sangat diterima~**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
